Moc Vestalii: odcinek 15
Porażka Po odebraniu Ingram przez Krosana, Albas wyzwał wojowników do walki, którą przegrał. Drago próbuje wykryć Krosana Shun- Co tak długo !? Dan- Shun! Nie poganiaj Drago. To, że twoja Ingram została ci odebrana to nie powód, żebyśmy robili wszystko na 200%. Shun- Dobra, tylko jestem zły na tego Krosana i trochę się denerwuje. Drago- I dalej nic. Nie jestem w stanie go namierzyć. Dan- No nie! Jak my jesteśmy w stanie cokolwiek zrobić, jak nie wiemy nawet gdzie on jest ? W kryjówce mistrza Mistrz- Krosan! Krosan- Tak mistrzu ? Mistrz- Gotowe. Teraz idź i zdobądź te Legendarne Bakugany! Krosan- Tak jest, mistrzu. Krosan otworzył portal i się przez niego przeniósł. Pojawił się w Vestalii, w okolicy Legendarnych Bakuganów Krosan- Wyjdźcie i przegrajcie w honorowej walce! Dan- To on ! Drago, pokażemu mu. Młodzi Wojownicy wyszli Dan- Oddawaj Ingram, draniu ! Krosan- Wyzywam was na pojedynek o wszystko. Dan- Co to znaczy, o wszystko ? Krosan- Mój mistrz wytłumaczył mi nowy rodzaj bitwy. On się bardziej orientuje w tych waszych Gantletach czy jak im tam. Chodzi w niej o to, że punkty życia liczą się na bakugana a nie na wojownika, i jeśli punkty życia dojdą do zera, wojownik traci swojego bakugana. Pasuje wam ten układ ? Dan- Zawsze i wszędzie! Pokonam cię! Shun- Dan! Stój! Nie sądzisz, że tu gra toczy się o wysoką stawkę ? Nie powinniśmy się tak narażać. Dan- Nie martw się Shun. Przecież Drago jest niepokonany. Damy sobie z nim rade. Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Zephar Dragonoid, pokaż im na co cię stać. Krosan- Haha! Zabawne. Chcesz mnie takim czymś nastraszyć ? Dan- BakuNano, Spazaclaser. Zniszcz! Krosan- 1000 punktów mocy więcej ? Myślisz, że to ci coś da ? Dam ci fory. Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Ingram Wiatru. Shun- Ingram! Krosan- Nawet tym słabym bakuganem cię pokonam. I nie łudźcie się, że będzie dla was miła. Supermoc, aktywacja! Siła Smoka Ventusa. Ingram na 5 i każda z nich dostaje 3000 punktów mocy. Dan- Co to ma znaczyć ? Używasz ulepszonych supermocy Ingram! Krosan- Racja, te poprzednie spaliłem, hahaha! Dan- Nie możemy się mu dać Drago. Podwójna supermoc, aktywacja! Ślepy Wojownik działanie każdej następnej supermocy przeciwnika dwukrotnie i Smok Ognia 2000 punktów mocy każdemu przeciwnikowi. Smok Ognia pokonał dwie Ingram Dan- 3500 punktów mocy Krosan- 3x2500 punktów mocy Drago- Dan! W pojedynkę ich nie pokonamy. Musimy mieć jakiś plan! Dan- Wiem! Właśnie próbuje coś wymyślić... Już wiem! Krosan- Supermoc, aktywacja! Mega Płomień, Ostateczna Oberon. 3000(1500 punktów mocy) punktów mocy do Ingram Dan- Supermoc, aktywacja! Smoczy Cios Ognia. supermoc przeciwnika. Supermoc Ingram odbiła się od tarczy Drago Krosan- Sądziłem, że to zrobisz. Teraz gramy naprawdę ! Ostateczny Rdzeń 10000(5000 punktów mocy) punktów mocy do Ingram i teraz, żeby nie pękły, BakuNano Xentall, Zniszcz! Dan- Nie pozwolę na to! Ultimate Ability, aktywacja! Ostrzał Błyskawic! Ostrzał Błyskawic pochłonął moc Ostatecznego Rdzenia i pokonał 2 Ingram Krosan- Ta twoja supermoc też nie umknęła mojej uwadze. Ultimate Ability, aktywacja! Dan- Co !? Shun- Ultimate Ability dla Ingram ? Krosan- Lotos Ventusa, Cyber Cięcie! Ultimate Ability Ingram polega na tym, że Ingram pojawia się w jednym miejscu i atakuje przeciwnika ostrymi piórami i natychmiast znika. Po chwili pojawia się obok i sytuacja się powtarza Dan- Trzymaj się Drago! Drago- Już wiem, co zrobić. Drago zaczął kręcić się dookoła. Błyskawice leciały w każdą stronę i po jakimś czasie trafił w Ingram. Udało mu się ją pokonać Punkty życia Ingram- 350 (70%) Dan- Ha! Przegrałeś. Krosan- Masz racje. Powinienem ci dawać większe szanse. Proszę! Użyj swojej Karty Otwarcia. Dan- Skoro prosisz... Karta Otwarcia! Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Zephar Dragonoid. Krosan- Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Ingram Wiatru! Dan- Supermoc, aktywacja! Drago- Dan, czekaj! Jestem w stanie użyć jednej udoskonalonej supermocy. Dan- Naprawdę ? To świetnie! Podwójna supermoc, aktywacja! Nieskończona Walka działanie każdej następnej supermocy przeciwnika pięciokrotnie i Skrzyżowanie Ostrzy 2000 punktów mocy Zephar Dragonoidowi i zabiera 1000 punktów mocy przeciwnikowi Krosan- Byłem na to przygotowany! Synteza supermocy, aktywacja! Maksymalny Podmuch Światła 10000(2000) punktów mocy z przeciwnika do Ingram Wiatru. A teraz, Mechtoganie przybywaj! Ingram przywołała Mechtogana Master Strike- Ja, Master Strike jestem tutaj, by was pokonać! Shun- To niemożliwe! Przecież do tego ja jestem potrzebny! Krosan- Już nie! Dzięki mojej energii, wystarczy tylko Ingram do przywołania Mechtogana. Dan- Nie martw się Shun, jego mechtogan będzie 5x słabszy i zwyciężymy. Dan i Drago przywołali Cyber Zenthona Z Master Strike'a wypłyneła jakaś dziwna energia Dan- Cyber Zenthon! Atakuj! Krosan- Naprawdę nie zauważyłeś tej wiązki energii ?? Hahaha! Już przegrałeś! Dan- O nie ! Czyżby to był... Za wojownikami stał Master Strike Tytan Dan- Drago, Zenthon szybko!! Krosan- Tytan, atakuj! Master Strike Tytan- Gdy mój pan każe, niszczę przeciwników. Dan- 22500 punktów mocy Krosan- 40000 punktów mocy i 15500 punktów mocy Master Strike Tytan zaatakował i pokonał Drago Punkty życia Drago- 0 Dan- Nie! Drago! Krosan- Hahaha! Mam już 2 wasze bakugany. Reszta, to tylko kwestia czasu. Hahaha! Dan- Nie!! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Drago stracony! Shun- Przecież mówiłem. cdn. Nieoczekiwane odkrycie Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Moc Vestalii